halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Prophet of Regret
Untitled I thought that was a grav reversed from pulling upwards to pushing downward at maximum power. Also was'nt that an assault carrier? Halo3 19:50, 15 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 :What are you talking about? -ED 04:30, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Why is there a Human skull imbedded into Regret? in regret you can flip over the thrown and regret will fall out and he'll just sit on the ground for a few seconds then he teleports away.but you can't drive the THROWN!.Spec ops commander 05:17, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Shadow of Intent The Prophet of Regrets ship could have been captured by the elites being it was holding over the ring. It would make sense being that 'Vadum would have had access to it. Councilor 'Rumilee 22:51, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Death As far as I'm aware, there is not any confirmation of Regret's death. Nemesis645 14:29, 31 August 2008 (UTC) he had his face punched in by a SPARTAN-II and then the building he was in got totaly demolished with him in it.Maiar 11:09, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I think, this being off topic, that Regret didnt want the Sangheili to be betrayed. I think he wanted to have them stay. Thats why he went to Earth with a small fleet. To show the Sangheili's Strength. And the two other prophets had him killed because he wouldnt agree with them. So if this is true, I think even if otherwise. The Prophet of Regret is the Best Covenant Leader among the Prophets. In my opinion though, Mercy is. He is the least anti-human of the trio. His last words (This time, none of you will be left behind) meant, with my interpretation, that he belived that humans were worthy of the great journey, after seeing how Truth betrayed him. Back on topic, he died when The Gravemind died. Foop46 01:20, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Mercy meant "we will glass your planet and eradicate every last one of your species, and none of you will be left behind, nyaah nyaah." Just wanted to point that out. PotatoBird 20:26, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :i much prefer the first interpretation, unfortunately it's more likely that bungie intended the second one. "finishing what was started" referred to destroying earth.. the earth portal thing was only developed in the sequel, so there was no way of knowing in h2 that they would find an alternate method of activation on earth. 10:12, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Popularity it seems bungie kinda favors him and it's awesome that regret is getting a lot of apperances throughout halo media in including halo 2,2 books and halo wars. Say What? With the Gravity Thrones I am rather sure that the Arbiter isn't that much taller than the Prophet of Truth http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-BT4F7EyyM Children? Did Regret have children, cause I recall him being angered due to being repeatedly congratulated over a male and female. The page is 282-283 in Halo: Contact Harvest. Dark Ridley 20:49, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Officially, Regret did have children. Biologically he didn't. Regret was able to become a hierarch because of a scandal, in which another prophet was not supposed to be allowed to breed but did anyway. Regret agreed to claim that these children were his in order to spare the other prophet punishment, and in exchange he was made hierarch.--Rusty-112 21:22, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Its never stated that he accepted that offer. Only that it was made - and that Regret's counter-offer was that the Hierarch in question step down in exchange for Regret not telling anyone about the child. Its never stated what actually happened to the child. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 09:01, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::It's pretty strongly implied that Regret took credit for the offspring. On pg. 263 of Contact Harvest the Minister of Fortitude (Truth) wishes him congratulations, to which he replies "If I hear that one more time, I shall scream. It's not as if I made the bastards." He was also covered in garlands and rings, and it's implied that he had just come from some sort of party/ceremony celebrating the birth of "his" children. In a society where very few children were born, keeping the births a secret would have been virtually impossible.-- Rusty-112 18:21, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Rockets? On Regret's Halopedia page it says that two rockets are enough to kill him in Halo 2. Does this really work? Cuz I tried it on Heroic, and although he cried out and bled, 5 rockets weren't enough to kill him. Do rockets only work on lower difficulties, or is that page just an error? Can anyone confirm this?--Rusty-112 21:26, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay so I just played through the level "Regret" on EASY, and not only did TWO rockets not kill him, SIX didn't. In fact, even though he cried out and bled, it made no difference in the number of times you had to board him and hit him. Somebody has 3 days to prove me wrong, otherwise I'm changing the page. --Rusty-112 01:29, 17 July 2009 (UTC) well I cant show you but it has happened to me.I had only 2 rockets left so I wasted them on him and climbed aboard and he died...--Sangheili wunna be 16:53, 23 August 2009 (UTC) References the reference codings are all messed up and they're showing up in the article wrong. someone fix this, i dont know how Redundancy in Quotes/Quotes Talk Page. First of all, could someone set up a Talk page for Prophet of Regret/Quotes, I'd do it myself but am not completely sure about the layouts for Talk pages. Secondly, in the Quotes pages, esp. the Halo Wars character quotes, there is a lot of redundancy, like saying "when bought in Halo Wars" even though the quote is in the ''Halo Wars ''quotes section. If you are ever on a quotes page, please try to cut back on said redundancy, if possible. InfiniteAmo 19:28, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Could somebody fix the "Born section" Because it's wrong! Regret was the youngest! Not the oldest! Here is there age list. Youngest to Oldest. *Regret *Truth *Mercy http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_Shooter Updated photos Can someone update the photos that are screenshots of the halo 2 campaign to Halo 2 anniversary screenshots, and the cutscenes that Blur have rendered. They are much more visually appealing. Thanks. ----------------------------------------------------